Twindroids
by NinjagoGirl01
Summary: It was a normal day in ninjago. The ninja were spying on a girl who woke up alone in the frozen wastelands. But is there more to this girl then meets the eye? Thanks to ZaneWalker and Flowerpower1800 for helping me get this up!
1. Have I met you before?

Twindroids  
Chapter 1: have I met you before?

Annalise's POV

I woke up in a forest in the frozen wastelands... And I surprisingly was not cold. I walked around a bit and noticed something in my pockets.

"Battle fans?" I asked no one in particular. Just then I heard four figures approaching. I grabbed the delicately weaved, yet sharp fans and got into a battle stance.

Zane's POV

We were spying on the girl Lloyd found and she looked as if she had no recollection of the past events at all. Just like...

No POV

Annalise got into a battle stance, unknown of who her opponents were. Kai and Cole got ready to fight as Lloyd, Jay, and Zane watched.

"STOP!" Shouted the wise master and sensei of the ninja. "You do not want to harm your new teammate. Do you?"

"Teammate?" All ninja and Annalise said in unison.

A/N  
Hey guys so this is my first fanfic! So I don't want any flames... Oh I almost forgot to mention Annalise's appearance!

Annalise  
Platinum blonde with silver tips  
Skin as pale as Zane's ninja suit  
Wearing a light purple tunic with a dark blue skirt  
Eyes as deep as the ocean and as dark blue as they could possibly get

Shout-out to some of my fav authors:  
ZaneWalker  
ZaneMetaknightlover  
TheComingofEpic  
NinjagoZ  
DetonatingUnicorn  
Monday1113

(P.S. call me NinG!)  
(P.P.S. NIN-JEE is how you pronounce it!)


	2. Clueless

Chapter 2  
Clueless

Annalise's POV

I can't believe it. I remember everything. My brother, my father, the skullkin kidnapping me while I was in hibernation mode. I...I am a robot...

Zane's POV

I know this girl from somewhere... But... Where?

Lloyd's POV

I... Think I like the new ninja...

Kai & Coles POV

A girl ninja?! Really sensei?!

No POV

"So Annalise, why were you in a forest?" Asked Nya

"I was looking for my brother, have you seen him?" Annalise asked. It was true. She had been looking for her brother long before she knew she was a robot.

" what's his name?" Jay asked.

"Zane..."

The room went silent...

Zane's POV

Could she be looking for me? She looks like me... Perhaps she is my sister...

Annalise's POV

Why do they hesitate? Have they seen him?

"... Anyways... What are your guys' names?" I asked

"I'm Nya"  
"I'm Jay"  
"I'm Kai"  
"I'm Cole"  
"I-I'm Lloyd"  
"I am Zane"

...Silence...

I looked at Zane in shock. Now that I see him, he does look like me... And my memory told me we were twins...

No POV

The entire room fell into dead silence...

"A-are you a robot?" Annalise asked

"Y-yes..." Answered Zane

Out of nowhere Annalise hugged her brother, Zane.

"I've missed you so much, Zane..."

"I've missed you to..."


	3. Fearless

Chapter 3  
Fearless

No POV

"I have the same switches as you... But one is different." Annalise told Zane. It had been nearly a day and the twindroids (as Jay liked to call them) knew nearly everything about each other.

"What is the other switch?" Zane asked, curious about his sisters different switch.

"It is... Um... A...fear switch..." She hesitated when speaking. "I am fearless when it is switched off, but if it is on for to long, I go insane."

"I don't understand, why would father give you something that would easily make you scared out of your mind?" Zane asked.

"Because he knew I would be smart enough to not turn it on, let alone tell anyone about our nature." (You know, like them being robots)

"I guess that would make sense..." Zane said. The twindroids smiled.

A/N  
Sorry for such a short chapter! But I kind of had writers block! Okay, anyways, lets get things straight. This story takes place:  
• After child's play  
• During about an episode before the last voyage

And:  
• None of the characters will be OOC. I don't do that.


	4. Training Interuppted

Chapter 4  
Training interrupted

No POV

"The stone army warriors have been released and will be here any time now, Garmadon."

"Good... Good..."

With the ninja

(If I get any details wrong, forgive me! I have not seen this episode in a while! Plus I might add some things)

After some time training (secretly) with her brother, Annalise had almost unlocked the key to spinjitzu. She had now started training Lloyd with the guys.

The five ninja got into stance around a blind-folded Lloyd, prepared to fight.

"Uh guys?" Dareth asked, "I'm teaching a class this afternoon, so lets try to keep the fighting at minimum..."

Cole attacked first. Swinging his scythe at Lloyd, who easily dodged it.

Zane attacked next. He threw his shurikens at Lloyd, who barely had enough time to dodge, and then jumped up and kicked three out of five ninja training him.

Annalise and Jay dodged the kick, but Jay was soon sent out of the window, which Dareth had opened. Then Dareth locked it.

"HEY! LET ME IN!" Jay yelled.

It was just Lloyd and Annalise. Lloyd tried to fight her, but she was silent enough that Lloyd couldn't hear where she was.

He then heard her silk-like like voice state, "Not every villain is as loud as Jay, Lloyd."

"Hey!" Jay retorted.

Continuing as if she was never interrupted by 'the mouth of lightning' she said, "An enemy can be as silent as me, Lloyd..." Hearing her voice, Lloyd took action and attacked where he assumed she was standing.

He smirked to himself when he heard the soft grunt she gave when he attacked her.

"Not so fast, pretty boy..."

She called me pretty boy, Lloyd thought. He was to pre-occupied with his thoughts to realize Annalise was about to knock him to the floor.

"Whaa-" Lloyd yelled as he toppled to the floor. Annalise giggled as she helped him up.

"Never let your gaurd down, Lloyd. That's an important lesson." Annalise said. Suddenly there was a loud boom and everything started shaking.

A/N  
Okay so Annalise's ninja suit is going to be kind of hard to explain. She is light blue ninja of water, so I'm gonna have you guys try and design it as well as:  
• draw her in it  
• draw her with Zane  
• draw her with Lloyd  
• draw her with all of the ninja

So you can do any one of those and more as long as it is appropriate to the story. If you can, try to make a video on YouTube and title it "Twindroids" and add whatever you want with it. My channel is, of course, ninjagogirl01 (it sucks I don't have any of my own videos though ;) ).

NinG out!


	5. Learning Things New

Chapter 5  
Learning things new

"Cole!" Annalise yelled.

"I was not the cause of that!" Cole stated.

"He is telling the truth, sister. I believe something else caused that."

"Wait!" Misako yelled. She then ran out of the room and came back with a scroll in her hand. "The scrolls say the earthquakes would be a warning, a sign, that a greater evil then Ninjago has ever seen will rise and rule again!" (Again, I don't really remember this episode all to well)

"Do you think it's another stone army warrior?" Zane asked.

"What's that?" Annalise asked.

"That's right!" Lloyd said "You just joined the team nearly a week ago!"

"And she wasn't at the museum when we fought rock for brains." Cole said.

"Well,"explained Misako "the stone army warriors are warriors made of an indestructible material only found on the dark island. They are vicious and work for the overlord."

Annalise already knew about the overlord from stories her father told her. She sighed. She missed her father dearly. Lloyd comforted her. Misako saw that her son has a crush on the only girl ninja of the group, and smiled.

Zane saw this too...


	6. A Loss

Chapter 6  
A loss

A/N  
Okay guys so I think I'm going to reveal if Annalise finds the fans of water in this chapter! So enjoy! (Did I mention Annalise has falcon vision too?)

Annalise's POV

Zane called the falcon to his side.

"Search the streets of Ninjago City and warn us of anything, my feathered friend."

Hmmm... I wonder if Zane and I ever named the falcon... If we did then we do not remember it at all.

We then ran out to observe the streets of Ninjago City. But a crowd of civilians ran past us and pulled me from everyone else.

I finally got away when I fell down a sink hole. In that sink hole I cried for help... No one heard me. I called for the falcon to tell Zane where I was. Then I saw a strange glowing...

Zane's POV

After we helped the woman and her dog, we went to help the rest of the city when I was switched to falcon vision.

"Sensei it's as we feared. Another stone samurai warrior is loose on the streets." I said.

I saw something else too. A female figure in one of the holes of the broken streets. It was... My sister! I looked around and noticed, for the first time, Annalise was gone.

"Gah!" I yelled as I jumped out of the way of a crack forming in the streets. Sensei then noticed my stressed figure.

"Zane I want you and Lloyd to find her." Sensei ordered.

"Come Lloyd"

Lloyd's POV

I ran with Zane to find Annalise. We were mostly silent while running and dodging stone warriors. The silence finally broke when Zane spoke.

"I know you like my sister Lloyd." Uh-oh. "And I will allow you to date her." What? Didn't see that coming.

"What do you mean?" I was kind of worried. Not even Kai acted like this when Jay asked to date Nya.

"I mean, I trust you enough to let you date Annalise. You are my friend, my brother. I trust you, Lloyd." Zane said. We smiled. Zane was switched to falcon vision. When he did, he dropped to his knees and stopped smiling...

We were to late...

A/N

Uh-oh! Character death! Well... OC death I guess. But the story does not stop here guys! So please no flames in the reviews!

NinG out!


	7. Destinies Challenge

Chapter 7  
Destinies challenge

Annalise's POV

I woke up and my head hurt. My vision had patches of static, so I must have hit my head very hard when I fell.

I looked over the edge of the underground cave I was in. The ground I was on before was 32 miles underground now. It's a good thing I crawled to this cave when I did. I looked around and saw the falcon, frantically searching for something... For me...

I looked to where I crawled to. It was filled with small pools of water. I called the falcon over to me. When he perched upon my arm and I nearly fell over.

I am weak, I thought. I glanced around the cave. I noticed a bigger pool in the center of the cave. And within that, a perch...

Zane's POV

I cried. I did not care if Lloyd saw me. My sister was gone. I was switched back to falcon vision and heard a whistle. Sounding much like the way father would call Annalise and I to him. The falcon flew onto the persons arm... Who nearly fell over due to the weight.

"It's okay..." The persons voice sounded terrible. She must have been in much pain... She...

I continued to watch and saw fans... Golden fans... The person tripped and falcon vision was switched off. Annalise was down there, and she was alive.

Annalise's POV

I walked toward the center pool, and tripped over my own feet. I switched to falcon vision so I could see better. I walked toward the center once again.

I decided not to speak much since I was damaged during the fall and it obviously did something to my sight and voice mechanics. I walked up to the pedestal. I looked at the fans. Much like the ones sensei told me about. I grab them... And then nothing...

A/N  
Hey look! No character death... Yet... Maybe... I don't know. But anyway thanks for reviewing and letting me know that you are actually reading this. So thanks guys. You mean a lot to me.


	8. More Than One Rescue Mission

Chapter 8  
More than one rescue mission

Zane's POV

"You have to lower me down Lloyd. Annalise is down there!" I said. He looked shocked, but did as I ordered.

"When I pull the rope, pull us up!"

"OKAY!"

Lloyd lowered me down to the correct height and I swung to where the cave that held my sister was. I looked around in awe. This place was amazing. In the middle I saw an empty pedestal... And a dragon trying to wake my sister. I ran up the two and grabbed my sister. The dragon noticed what I was doing and nudged me onto its back.

We flew out of the cavern, dragging Lloyd along with us. He climbed up the rope still attached to my torso. I handed him Annalise and he clung to her like his life depended on it. I really do trust him, he is my best friend and my brother. He has changed into a great young man.

We got to the bounty just in time to see it take off. We jumped off the dragon and she flew to where the ultra dragon was headed. Lloyd took Annalise to her room while went to the bridge. I sensed tragedy in the future and it was in the lower levels of the building we were at.

"Nya descend!" She looked at me for a second. Face masked with curiosity. "Do it now!"

We dropped dramatically and caught Sensei Wu and Misako. I was relieved they did not fall to their deaths. Sensei's hat flew off of his head. Misako caught it easily but something else drifted away with the wind...

Lloyd's POV

Zane did it. My mom and uncle are... Wait, that's what is under uncles hat?

A/N  
Next chapter is going to take place during the episode "The Last Voyage". So enjoy the next few chapters (when I get the chapters up)

NinG out! ;)


	9. The Last Voyage

Chapter 9  
The last voyage

Annalise's POV  
(Night before they set sail)

I woke up in my bed screaming for help. I guess my fear switch was on. Zane ran in here frantically, shurikens in hands. He looked really worried.

"I'm okay Zane." I said "My fear switch was on. I do not know why though..." Why was it on?

Jay came in

"I heard yelling what... Oops..." He smiled sheepishly. What did he do?

Flashback  
No POV (when flashback is over it will return to Annalise's POV)

Jay snickered. Thinking Zane was in Annalise's room (A/N for some odd reason) and Annalise was in the infirmary, Jay opened the panel of the unsuspecting nindroid and turned on what he thought was the nindroids "funny switch", when it turned out to be the fear switch of the only other person on board with mechanical parts.

Flashback over

"So you thought I was Zane?" I asked. I was really mad about this, as you can tell.

"Uhh... See you in PE!" Jay yelled frantically while running out of the room. I was going to get him. Whether he likes it or not...

Annalise's POV  
(Around the time they start working on the bounty)

I walked out onto the deck to hear loud, banging noises and repeated ...umm... Murmuring when someone hit there hand with a hammer. I saw my brother walk back from the beach with Sensei Wu and waved to them. After they waved back I went to test out what I had found in that cave.

If my analysis was correct, and these are the fans of water, then I should test them out. I tried moving water with just my hands. Just a small puddle floated up. I tried with the fans. It made a giant explosion that I hope no one noticed... Oops...

I walked back to the bounty as if I was taking a casual stroll, still hoping no one heard that explosion. I clipped the fans to my belt and pretended they were not there.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Kai asked.

I laughed sheepishly, "oops..."

"How did you do that?" Cole asked.

"With... Uh... These?" I held out the fans. Their jaws dropped. Jay was about to say something when I interrupted him, "Explanations later."

I interrupted the awkward silence.

"Uh... What were you guys talking about before I came over?"

Speaking as if none of this had happened, my twindroid said "We are sailing to the dark island!"

"In the bounty?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at Destinies Bounty. Well, I guess it is a ship. I guess we will be sailing soon!

A/N  
So, how was this chapter? Bad? Good? Tell me in the reviews!

P.S. I was watching episode 25 again, and I noticed something very interesting. Overlord says he's been "planning this for thousands of years". So I was like "Shouldn't that mean Sensei Wu and Garmadon are over a thousand years old as well?

NinG out!


	10. All The Lovely Bad Ones

Chapter 10  
All the lovely bad ones...

A/N  
This chapter is going to start off a night after the ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu and Misako set sail and after the falcon went missing, but before the storm, the leviathan, and all that jazz. Also this chapter is just going to be Lloyd's dream. So, enjoy! :)

Lloyd's POV

I was tired... I guess now that I'm older I have to adjust to getting to stay up later. Anyway, I fell asleep and dreamed... Of a nightmare...

It was all dark, I could barely see. I looked around and saw the glow of a light blue figure. I realized it was Annalise. I ran to her, not caring if something was chasing me or not. I just had to get her.

I kept running. And when I reached her she was on her knees. Hands stained with blood, eyes lifeless, and a single, bloody, silver shuriken in her right hand. I tried to touch her, but whenever I got to close, I'd hear the eerie sound of skin ripping off of her body. Showing her mechanics.

For fear I might hurt her more I backed away. I wish I hadn't. I heard her say.

"Don't leave me..."

Half of her voice was "her voice", and the other half sounded scarily robotic.

I kept running until I fell into a pool... Of blood...

I was drowning, I heard her again, and saw her standing over the pool.

"Don't leave me, Lloyd..."

After that I woke up. Crying and gasping for air... I-I was scared...

A/N  
So that's it for this chapter! Sorry it was so short! How'd you like it? Can i get more reviews? I bet NinjagoZ is getting lonely. Okay I forgot to mention something I should've put in the first chapter:

I do no own Ninjago. Lego and Cartoon Network do. If I did, we wouldn't be waiting till December.

Also, NINJAGO IS BACK ON DECEMBER 18, 2013! AAAAAAAHHHHH! I can't wait! XD


	11. We Sail This Day

Chapter 11  
We sail this day

Lloyd's POV

I was scared, and crying, and felt alone. Why would I dream of something like this? I heard the shuffling of feet from the hallway.

"Lloyd?" The twindroids came here. Well... I guess they do have sensitive hearing...

I heard mumbling, more shuffling, and a soft knocking on my door.

"Lloyd?" It was Annalise.

"Come i-in..." I said. I cursed the way my voice trembled. She walked in.

"What was the nightmare about?" How did she know? I tried to speak but she shushed me. She started speaking again, "I used to have nightmares too... And... No one was there to comfort me..." She paused "I don't know why I did because my fear switch was off. I don't want anyone to suffer like I did... So, what happened?"

I gave in and I told her about the dream. About her, the bloody shuriken, about the ripping skin, about the pool. I spilled it all out to her. She just listened and showed no sign of fear. She spoke...

"Don't worry. You will always have me, and I would never turn into anything like that." She was truthful, but it was almost like her voice was trembling. She... Kissed me on the forehead. She kissed me on the forehead. SHE KISSED ME ON THE FOREHEAD! She saw my little... Uh... Show, giggled, and left. She's so...

Annalise's POV

I walked back to my room, closed the door, and slid down in front of it. H-he had th-that dream too? I was so scared, so confused. I cried for the rest of the night and fell asleep against the door...

Morning Time

I woke up. Cheeks tear-stained, eyes red... I-I... This does not compute! Why would he have nearly the same dream as me? I was so confused! I felt I was getting warmer by the second. I was over-heating! I felt weak. I crawled to my desk, and composed a letter to my brothers, crush (Lloyd), my sister, and my sensei.

Dear Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Misako,

As you find me and this letter, you must not worry. I will be safe. But not for long. You may not be able to operate me without my blue prints. They are located at mine and Zane's home.

I feel like I have forgot something, but I cannot think clearly.

Please do not worry,  
Annalise

Zane's POV

I was just cooking breakfast and a loud thump echoed throughout the bounty. I didn't think of it at the time until I heard the frightened shriek of Nya. I set breakfast down on the table and ran to Nya.

I soon saw the platinum blonde hair of my sister and the red of Nya's dress. Nya tried to touch my sister but was burnt on contact. I ran my cool fingers across her burning ones and cooled down her hand. She thanked me and ran to get the others.

Lloyd and I were the only ones who could touch her without protection (you know, them having the element of ice). He helped to tend to her, while I read her letter aloud.

"She left her blue prints at home? We can't go back there now!" Jay exclaimed. He was right. We were to far. The alarm then sounded. Misako said she'd tend to my sister while we took care of what was happening. There was a storm heading our way.

Every ninja, except for Jay and Annalise, went to hold onto the sail as the storm started.

"We need everyone's help Jay!" I yelled. (A/N Even though this is my favorite episode ever, I may forget something. So forgive me if I do!)

"I can't! I... I only have one pair of underwear!" Jay yelled.

"This is no time for jokes Jay!" Kai yelled.

"You think I'm joking? We'll see who's laughin' when I have to go commando!" Jay replied.

Just then a creature of unknown origins landed on the deck and Cole let go of the rope keeping our sail intact. I was lifted off of the deck and Jay ran out.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. He was then drenched in water, "ah, seriously?" We then heard laughing.

Cole picked up the glowing creature.

"It looks like some kind of fish..." He said. It then bit Cole. "Gah!"

More of them jumped onto the deck and headed for the rope we were holding. They then chewed through it, making us fall. We tried to remove them from the deck. But... There were too many!

Jay then yelled and twirled in circles. We realized he had multiple starteeth (as Misako had told us) on his back.

Kai yelled, "Use your spinjitzu!"

Jay did as Kai told him and they flew off of him... And onto the sail. The starteeth then started eating at the sail. We used our spinjitzu to gather as many as we could and threw them overboard.

"They eat through metal too?" Jay asked, as they started eating a chain connected to the ship.

"I think we have a bigger problem!" Lloyd yelled. We then noticed the starteeth eating a big hole into the bounty. How are we going to stop them?

Annalise's POV

I felt hot and weak and helpless. I was lost in my own dream world. I noticed what dream I was having and started crying.

"No..."

"Don't leave me, Annalise..."

"No... Lloyd..."

A/N  
Extra Long Chapter! Aren't I so nice? Don't forget to review!

NinG out!


	12. It's A Prison

Chapter 12  
"It's a prison..."

Annalise's POV

Lloyd... He looks the way he described me. I didn't want to touch him, for fear I would rip his skin. The weapon he was holding was different though. It was a golden, bloody, fan...

I ran. I knew I was going to fall into that pool of blood soon. And if I wasn't fixed in time... I would die...

Zane's POV

Annalise has gotten worse. She has gotten warmer and I fear that Lloyd will get burned soon. We crashed onto an island that looks like a light house.

"Who would build a light house all the way out here?" Lloyd asked.

"It is not a light house," I said "it's a prison..."

We walked up the steps. I believe Nya said something, but I was not paying attention. There was a door and a camera at the top of the steps.

"Should we smile?" Jay joked. The person behind the door started to unlock it. Once it was unlocked we saw... It... It can't... Be...

"Zane! You found me!" I was shocked... I-it was mine and Annalise's father...

"Do you know him?" Lloyd asked my father.

"Well of course I know him! I built him for heavens sake!" He was happy. I had found my father.

"But... My memory tells me you have passed!" I felt like I was going to be in the same state as my sister.

"Ah, you found your memory switch." He replied. We then heard a low growl come from the sea. "Come inside, quickly! It must not know your here!"

"It?" Jay asked.

"I'll explain what it is and why you thought I was dead."

We quickly went inside while father checked the perimeter.

"Locking, barricading, and checking." He sighed in relief, "I think we're safe. Now come I will explain everything and fix your sister as well."

"How did you-" Jay was cut-off by my father.

"You didn't think I would forget my daughter would you?" I chuckled. I had missed him for so long. I know Annalise will feel the same once she is conscious.


	13. Don't Leave Me

Chapter 13  
Don't leave me...

A/N  
We made it to the chapter of my lucky number! Enjoy!

Annalise's POV

I ran from him. I was scared. Scared enough that I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I fell. I finally fell into the pool of blood. I looked up and saw the nightmare Lloyd smirking, then a bright light...

"Don't leave me, Annalise..."

No POV

Annalise woke up and went into an extreme coughing fit. Coughing up faux blood. Zane, who sat on the edge of the bed she was in, lightly patted her back. Their fathers eyes full of concern.

She looks like she's in extreme pain, Dr. Julien thought. He then heard the low growl and grabbed Zane and Annalise's hands and ran out the door, down the steps, and to the newly fixed bounty.

"It's coming! We have to leave!" Julien said.

"It's here!" Kai (creepily) said.

The twins stumbled aboard with there father. The leviathan grabbed the ship. Annalise, still being weak, nearly fell off of the ship. She would have if it weren't for Lloyd.

"There's gotta be a way to stop that thing!" Annalise yelled.

Zane then had an idea. He walked to the side of the ships and climbed the railing.

"It's chained!" Zane yelled

"Zane! What are you doing?!" Julien asked his son.

"The leviathan won't let us go! I think I know a way I can help!"

"But Zane these oceans are filled with starteeth!" Julien replied.

"I know..." Zane jumped.

"Zane! No!" Julien yelled.

"Brother..." Annalise whispered. She ran to the edge... And jumped. No one noticed she had until a bright light-blue glow shined from the side of the ship. Annalise had used spinjitzu to jump off of the bounty.

"NO!" Julien yelled. Annalise may have put her and her brother into grave danger...

With the twindroids

Annalise swam to the bottom. She saw her brother struggling with a starfish-like creature. She got it off of him. They smiled and noticed the bounty got lower and lower with the leviathan pulling at it. They swam to it. Zane would have been left behind if Annalise hadn't grabbed his hand. They climbed to the side of the ship.

"Where are my son and daughter?" Julien asked, panicking like a parent who lost there child at the Mega Monster Amusement Park. Lloyd looked behind Dr. Julien and smiled.

"We are here father!" They said in unison. They ran up to each other and hugged. Julien sighed out of relief.

"Zane... Annalise..."

With the enemy

"Have the ninja been affected by our little surprise?" Overlord asked.

"Two of them have." General Kozu replied.

"Good..."


	14. Help Us

Chapter 14

Help us...

Annalise's POV

"Lloyd?" I yelled. I was at darkleys looking for him. Cole suggested we split up to search for... I don't even remember. Lloyd was my partner though, and we got separated.

I heard laughing.

"Garmadon..." I was mad. He had the urge to kidnap his son. Ummm... I think that came out wrong. Oh well, you know what I mean. I saw crimson red at the doors of one of the classrooms. I was knocked in the head before I could see the person...

"Annalise? Wake up..." My father was here to wake me. I was glad he woke me before anything serious happened.

I cringed in pain as a massive head-ache consumed me. Father saw and told me to lay down. He was probably right. But the pain just would not stop.

I stayed in bed thinking aloud,

"I am supposed to be fearless right now. Why am I afraid of these nightmares when my fear switch is off?"

Zane's POV

This is fairly strange. Lloyd and Annalise both struck down with severe headaches. Sensei told us to train till about lunch. I offered to cook, for the well being for... Well... Everyone. No offense to Cole. I could never hurt anyone's feelings.

I told Kai, Jay, and Cole I was going to start lunch. I decided to make rice and chicken. When I finished I took some to Lloyd. He thanked me and I left to take lunch to Annalise. I came in and she had a cool rag on her forehead. She looked to be in more pain than Lloyd. I set down the rice and chicken and felt her forehead. She was the correct temperature she needed to be. I left her room. I was about to walk into the dining room when I heard a loud crash on the deck.

I went to investigate and saw nothing. My head started filling with pain and my vision went white...


	15. I'm Dying

Chapter 15  
I'm dying...

A/N  
Credit goes to ZaneWalker for suggesting the idea for this chapter! Go check her out! She's awesome!

Zane's POV

I could barely move. The only thing I could see was... A black-skinned, red-eyed figure. It was hard to see him, for most of my vision was full of static. I tried yell for help but I could not speak.

"HEY!"

Annalise's POV

I opened my eyes. I looked around my room. I wasn't that tired. The headache slowed, but I didn't want to fall asleep for fear I might I might have another nightmare. I walked around the bounty for awhile, and I heard a loud crack coming from the deck. I ran to the source of the sound.

My brother was lying in a pool of his own faux blood. Garmadon was standing next to him. I ignored the slowly dulling pain in my head and yelled out of my own will,

"HEY!"

I couldn't help myself. My brother was dying, because of Garmadon. I felt powerful. My fans of water flew out in front of me. I floated into the air. A steam of light forming around me. Sensei Wu, Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya, Misako, and our father came out. Cole and Kai got Zane while I distracted Garmadon. I wanted him to leave. I was crying. Water surrounding me. I realized something.

I reached my full potential.

A/N  
Oh no! Is Zane going to die? Only me and ZaneWalker know.

P.S. Sorry for such a short chapter!

Review! :)


	16. Only Sorrow Remains

Chapter 16  
Only sorrow remains

Coles POV

She reached her full potential! That's so cool!

"Gah!" I looked down. Zane was in great pain. Dr. Julien was trying to stop the bleeding. Annalise used her spinjitzu to get to the ground. She faced Garmadon while he looked at Zane and smirked. She told us to take Zane to the infirmary, but leave Lloyd with her. What was she up to?

Lloyd's POV

Annalise wanted me to stay. When everyone was gone she walked up to me and... Kissed me on the lips. My dad looked mad, then left in a flash of light. She kissed me... AGAIN!

Annalise's POV

I kissed Lloyd! I got revenge on Garmadon. I like Lloyd. Like, really like Lloyd.

"Annalise?" I looked at him, "I like you. I liked you since the first time I saw you..."

"I like you too, Lloyd..." I couldn't believe it. He liked me too. We smiled. We stopped when we heard the pained scream of my brother. We looked at each other and ran to Zane.

I looked at him. I hadn't realized how bad it was until now. His head was dented and his platinum blonde hair was blood stained. I hugged Lloyd.

"Can I use Jay?" My father asked. Everyone nodded and we left.

"Annalise," I stopped and looked at father, " I need you to..."

Nya's POV

I can't believe it. Zane could possibly die. I started crying. This team would be nothing without Zane. He didn't even get to say goodbye to the falcon. Kai started comforting me. I couldn't believe it.

Kai's POV

We might lose Zane! We can't lose him. This wouldn't have happened if I had heard... Something that might've helped Zane if I heard it! This is all my fault!

Coles POV

I can't believe Zane got hurt. I always blame myself if one of my friends get hurt. I don't even need a reason. I-it's one of my flaws. I hope Zane is okay...


	17. Unlocking Your Skills

Chapter 17

Unlocking your skills

Annalise's POV

I washed the blood out of Zane's hair using my powers. Jay and father worked on stopping the blood and fixing the dent. When they finished, Zane didn't move.

"...Zane?" No response...

I cried. Zane was gone...

Lloyd's POV

Why haven't they finished yet? I don't want Annalise to hate me because my dad hurt Zane. Will she still like me?

Annalise ran out of the infirmary, crying. He's gone...

Annalise's POV

I cried... My brother was gone... There was a knock at my door.

"Annalise?"

Sensei Wu...

"Come in..." My voice was quiet.

"Zane is not gone, Annalise." What did he mean? "He is hurt badly though. You may look through the scrolls in my room to find something to help you." Zane is not dead?

"... Thank you, sensei..."

In Sensei Wu's room

A scroll... What scroll? After many failed attempts, I decided to look through the ones labeled:

Water Ninja

One scroll was very interesting. It said I could heal anything with water. Lloyd and Jay came in and Jay slammed Lloyd's hand in the door.

"OW!"

"Sorry Lloyd!"

Perfect.

I opened the window and walked over to Lloyd, who was cringing in pain. I made water fly in through the window and above Lloyd's hand. His hand was turning from red back to his tan skin color as the water glowed.

"I-it doesn't hurt anymore..."

I smiled and ran to my brother. I'm coming Zane.


	18. I Dream of You Here With Me

Chapter 18  
I dream of you here with me

Annalise's POV

I could not use my power. I was too weak. Father sent me to bed and I dreamed... Of Zane.

"Zane?"

"It is me, sister."

I hugged him. I noticed he had bandages where he was hit in the head.

"Does it hurt?"

"No... Not really."

The falcon flew to us.

"I thought he was gone for good?"

"He is not. He is still out there."

"Why am I dreaming?" I was confused. This is the first dream I've had in... Who knows how long.

"You are dreaming because you miss something. Like the falcon."

"I miss you too, you know that right?" I didn't want him to think I hated him.

"Of course I know. I know the others miss me too. I can hear everything still. My nervous system and several other things are detached and/or broken."

"I've been training and..." I paused, "I think I can fix you."

"That's great!" He never changed his tone of voice. I liked it. "So, you reached your full potential?"

"Yes, you should have seen it!" The falcon landed on my shoulder and I continued. I haven't talked like this with him in so long-

The falcon cawed. I realized I was fading away when seeing the falcon nearly fall. I giggled.

"Sorry boy..."

"It seems you are waking up..."

"I'll try to fix you as soon as I can."

"I know you will..."

I woke up and left Zane in the dream world with the falcon. I've got to hurry...

A/N

Wow I can't believe I already have 285 views yet only 13 reviews. Come on guys! I bet ZaneWalker and NinjagoZ are all alone there! Review please!

NinG out! :)


	19. Too Late

Chapter 19  
Too late...

Annalise's POV

I ran to the infirmary as fast as I could. I had hope that I could save Zane. I got in and father was already there... Crying...

"Father what-" I didn't finish. I already knew why he was crying. I was to late...

Lloyd's POV  
An hour before Zane's funeral at the dark island

I was getting ready for the funeral of my best friend. Annalise was crushed when she realized she couldn't save.

"I had just spoken with him last night..." She had said. I hugged her and gave her a shoulder to cry on.

His funeral was an hour away. When preparing, I noticed Annalise's eyes become a brighter shade of blue as each hour passed. Now her eyes were the same icy blue as Zane's. I thought nothing of it at the time, until they started glowing.

"Annalise, are you okay?" I asked

"Other than the fact Zane's..." She trailed off. "I feel fine, Lloyd." Something was wrong with her. I could feel it.

The funeral was starting. Zane was dressed in a white tux, black under shirt, and a white tie. He had bandages on his forehead from last night. His platinum blonde hair was as it always is, sticking straight up.

Annalise was wearing a white skirt, white tux jacket, black undershirt, and a light blue tie (she's more of the tomboy type). Her platinum blonde hair was down and flowing in the wind. She leaned her head on my shoulder and cried silently. She was glowing... Literally. I was starting to get really worried. Has she done this before?

Cole, Kai, Jay, and I were wearing black tuxes, undershirts colored to our element (you know, Jay= blue undershirt), and white ties, in honor of Zane.

Nya had on that dress she wore on her date with Jay. Her hair was the same as- wait...

"Annalise!" I yelled. She was floating. She's using her true potential without even knowing it! She fell and hit her head. Hard.

Zane started glowing to.

Annalise's POV

I woke up in a place that was glowing white. It was hard, but I eventually found a white clad, platinum blonde, dangerously pale figure. Colder than he should be

"... Zane?"

A/N  
Thank you ZaneWalker for this idea! She sent me a PM earlier about this! Go check her out!

NinG out!


	20. Fully Alive

Chapter 20  
Fully alive

Annalise's POV

He was still wounded. There... There might still be a chance. I tried healing him, but something in my mind was telling me:

"That won't be enough to save him..."

Then as if my mind was not in control, something else was controlling me. I got weaker...

"I only have to drain half of your energy to save him. The rest you can do..."

He opened his eyes, coughing and holding his head.

"Where are we?" He must have been regenerating energy quickly.

"I... Do not... Know..." It was hard to breathe. I motioned for any water that was in this place to come to me. When I had enough I put it over Zane's head... Then we both saw nothing.

No POV

There seemed to be no sign of life from either twindroid. Zane then awoke, gasping for air, while his sister lay motionless.

"Zane!" Everyone but Annalise yelled. They were thrilled to see him. He ignored them and walked, unsteadily, towards his sister. He, Lloyd, and everyone else waited. She opened her eyes and they slowly faded from icy blue to ocean blue. She quickly hugged Zane.

"Your okay..." She whispered.

"Of course I am..." He spoke quietly.

Zane, having regained the other half of his energy quicker than Annalise, helped her to her room.

"Those two are going to get into a lot of trouble together, aren't they?" Nya asked.

"With their curiosity and cunning," Dr. Julien said, "they'll have something done in the next five seconds..."

As if Dr. Julienned was a seer himself, something happened indeed... Something strange...

"Hey!" Jay yelled. He had been pelted with pies within seconds of Dr. Julien's words. The only weird thing, was the fact that they fell from the sky. Jay looked up and saw Annalise, giggling uncontrollably on a cloud. He glared at her.

"You need a little help with that?" She yelled. Before Jay even had a chance to respond, Annalise had stomped her foot twice on the cloud and made it rain on Jay and Jay only. Kai and Cole started laughing uncontrollably.

"Your welcome." Annalise then walked away laughing.

"L- looks like she got her energy back!" Cole stifled between laughs.

"What was that for!?" Jay yelled.

"Payback!" Annalise yelled back.

Jay thought for a moment.

"Oh..." Jay realized what she meant by 'payback'. That prank with the switches! (If you don't remember what prank, re-read chapter 9)

"Curse myself for playing pranks!" Jay whispered to himself.

"What does 'payback' mean and why were you involved?" Kai asked (he wasn't asking for the actual definition of payback).

"Uuhh... It's a long story..."


	21. We Celebrate For a Minute

Chapter 21  
We celebrate... For a minute

Jays POV

We were planning a surprise party for Zane. Cole took him away from the Destiny's Bounty to scout the area, while we decorated and Annalise made the cake. She said she'd never cooked before but wanted to try. I really hope it turns out better than the time Cole tried to make bread and it ended up trying to eat my face (that may be a story for another day).

We finished with the decorating and heard Annalise call from the kitchen,

"I'm done!" She was getting ready to bring it out when Cole ran in... Without Zane...

"Zane's been captured by the stone army!" Cole yelled.

"What?!" everyone, including me yelled.

"They ambushed us and told us of some prophecy or whatever about the blue ninja." He said. Prophecy? Not another one!

"They told us to bring the blue ninja tonight, otherwise... They'll shut off Zane's power switch..."

Annalise came out of the kitchen at this time...

"What?" She looked like she was about ready to cry. I mean, this is the second time she's lost her brother. I don't know how I'd feel if I'd lost Nya.

"Why..." She then stared into blank space and dropped the cake.

"Noooooooooo!" I admit it. I almost fell on the floor, laughing at Cole and his cake obsession.

"We need to get him back. If we hurry, we can save him without giving up Jay." Annalise said.

"And if we're really tempted, we'll give up Jay."

"HEY!" I complained.

"I agree with Cole." I gave Kai a death glare. He just glared back.

"We are not losing anyone else!" Jeez, she scared me. "We will get Zane back without losing anyone."

As long as I wasn't going to be sacrificed to the Overlord or something, I was agreeing with Annalise.

"We will leave soon..."

A/N  
Ok so I want everyone to know that the ideas for chapters 15-21 were ZaneWalker's ideas. She is an awesome friend to have when you have writers block! (That doesn't mean go bug her for ideas, it means go check out her stories!)

NinG out!


	22. The Warning

Chapter 22  
The warning

Zane's POV

W-what were they going to do to me? If your wondering where I am and how I got here, here is your answer:

Flashback

Cole took me away from the bounty to scout the area around us. We ventured off pretty far from the hideout, so that if we were spotted, the stone army would not find the rest of us. I sensed they were planning something.

"Cole, why-" was all I got to say before we were ambushed and I was gagged. They knew something.

"Why-" Cole attempted to say, but was cut off.

"Silence! It seems you do not have the blue one with you..." The one with the face the same color as my ninja suit said (General Kozu)

I believe Cole said "Jay" under his breath.

"It is said the blue one will aid the green ninja in the final battle. And 'he' doesn't like that."

He was not speaking of Jay, though. But before Cole had a chance to say something I was being pulled away.

"ZANE!"

"Bring the blue one tonight. Or else we shut him off and throw him over a cliff." I am not trying to be rude, but I believe Cole will forget something from that warning.

Flashback Finished

I was then taken back to their camp and was thrown in something small and very hot. An ice ninja does not work well in the heat.

Please... Someone help me...

Annalise's POV

We were running to the stone army's camp. After the incident with Zane dying, something happened and I couldn't explain it. That voice it seemed so, I don't know. But after it helped me save Zane's life, it granted me something.

"This is a gift," it had said "please use it for the right thing."

It was the power to read minds. And I had found it very interesting. Zane is the only one who knows. He is the only one I told. We got there, they had Zane with his hands tied behind his back and his panel open. His eyes were full of worry.

We had gotten a call from the stone army on the video phone. They told us what they wanted,

The Golden Fans of Water

But I knew he wasn't telling us something. I try using my mind-reading powers to see what else he wanted. But it would not work. It must not work with live video.

I read Jays mind. He was thinking 'Do not give up hope Zane'

Cole motioned for us to follow him, but we were soon surrounded by stone army warriors. They expected us.

They pushed me in the back. I had no other choice. I surrendered the fans. But something was still up. I then realized it. They didn't want Jay. Even though he would aid Lloyd in the final battle, Jay is not the 'blue ninja' they wanted. It was me...

A/N  
Sorry it took forever to upload! I had NESA tests and homework! I hate both of those! But I read something fairly interesting in the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia. Did you know that Fangdam can't talk with either of his heads? I didn't.

NinG out! :)


	23. Darkness

Chapter 23  
Darkness

Zane's POV

If I were not gagged I would have told Cole it was not Jay they wanted. I could have told them. But now I stand here, tied up with my voice switch off. I was forced to watch this scene unfold. My sister gave up the fans and herself. And now they are going to throw her into the dark matter pool. I could not prevent it...

Coles POV

They're taking the twins! I tried to do something but I couldn't. The stone army made a barrier between us and the twindroids. They said we would have Zane back! They never said anything about taking Annalise and keeping Zane! I could see out of the corner of my eye that Kai and Jay were struggling to keep Lloyd from getting himself killed. What are they going to do to them?

No POV  
With stone army

The stone army dragged Annalise and Zane to the dark matter pool. Our fate is decided, Zane thought. Annalise could say only one thing to her brother before they were thrown into the dark matter.

"Goodbye, brother..."

Coles POV

We made it back just in time to see the video phone ring in the bridge. We called everyone else to the deck to watch the video starting. We stared in horror as they saw the scene unfold in front of their eyes. I think Dr. Julien was affected most by this. His kids were possibly killed in front of his own eyes. I have probably lost a brother and a sister...

Zane's POV

I awaited my fate. I waited for the night black liquid to seep into my systems and cause my hard-drive to overheat... But I felt nothing... I was engulfed in a glowing blue aura. That could only mean my sister saved me. For the younger one, she sure is quick to think. But... What happened to her?

I was lifted out of the dark matter, and in the blink of an eye, sent back to the bounty. I saw what looked at my sister coming towards the bounty fairly fast. When she reached me, she fell. She looked very different. Her hair was turning from platinum blonde to raven black. Her eyes were turning purple from the mix of red and blue. Her skin was turning from its snowy pale color to a light shade of grey. She was fighting against the dark matter, for the colors were shifting, back and forth.

"Help! Guys!" I yelled. I hoped I attracted their attention. Because I think her evil side was taking over...

A/N  
I finished NeSA! Yay! I can't wait for the weekend! Ninjago comes on right before DC Nation! Okay, little facts and questions time:

• did you know Snappa and Fangdam can't talk?

• have you figured out the little pattern in the twindroids' names?

• did you know, in the new season of ninjago (airing December 18, 2013!) there is a supposed purple ninja? And that ninja may or may not be Nya? And they could possibly turn Lloyd evil?

Review!

NinG out!


	24. Can't Feel

Chapter 24  
Can't feel...

Annalise's POV

There were two voices in my head. A good voice, and a bad voice. The good voice was the one that helped me save Zane. He told me to fight the evil. The other voice told me to embrace it. I tried to fight, and the good voice helped me. But the bad voice was just as strong. I had to fight. I had to win. So I could see Zane and father and Lloyd and everyone else again...

Zane's POV

She saved me, but I fear she cannot save herself. The dark matter is trying to take over her mind. Could it access her mind reading capabilities? I hope not. I hope she is not trapped in another nightmare. How I know that? It's not just because Lloyd and Annalise told me, it is because I have been experiencing them myself. They are truly horrifying.

In in one nightmare, my family kept walking away from me. And I tried to catch up but, they got farther and farther and when I finally got to them they walked off of a cliff into a pitch black void.

In another, I saw my family being killed by their weaknesses. Garmadon killed Misako, then killed himself. Lloyd killed himself a while after his parents died. Annalise died in a fire. Cole died of a serious infection. Jay and Nya died in an accident involving Destiny's Bounty. Kai was devastated after Nya's death but did not kill himself. He had let his guard down while walking through Ninjago City, and was stabbed. My father... Died in the hands of Annalise after she was corrupted by dark matter. I was left alone.

I returned to reality in the morning, very scared to see if my nightmare was real or not. I was always relieved that it was not real, but I feared I would dream of the same thing when night came. (Yes nindroids dream. Haven't you seen the episode where Zane dreams of the green ninja?)

Annalise's POV

My head was thundering with the two voices as they yelled at each other. The good voice was a male. The other voice was female.

"Your listening to this oaf? I've seen better rats on the streets!" The bad voice said. She sounded very stubborn and hissed at the voice helping me. He sounded calm and protective. He reminded me if someone I should know... But from where?

"Do not listen to her, Annalise. She is trying to corrupt you. If you do you will... Kill... Your father." He said. (o.O)

"Why do you make up so many lies? If you lied that much you'd own your own mattress store (Cheesy joke)!" The female yelled. I tried to speak, but could not find my voice in all of this. Why can I not speak? I was getting frustrated. Why don't I get to speak in this conversation?

I read the males mind,  
'I must help her!' He was thinking.

I read the females mind,  
All I could see was darkness...

"Strange..." I perked up. Finally, I could speak. But before I could say anything, I saw white and heard the males voice say,

"The battle is over..."

A/N  
What is going to happen? Which side do you think won?

Random question:

Do you like "11 drunk guys play slender"?

I think it's freakin' hilarious!

Review!

NinG out!


	25. I Need to Tell You Something

Chapter 25  
I need to tell you something

Annalise's POV

I woke up and the bounty was dark and quiet.

"It must be night..." My voice echoed throughout my room.

"You are correct..." Zane was next to me. How did I not notice him before?

"Thank you for saving me." He smiled, as did I. "Lloyd has been worried." I thought for a moment, then heard the voice of the male,

"I need help. I'm trapped on the dark island. I may have enough energy to speak with you two, but that is it."

The two of us? Who else-

"Did you here that as well?" That is who else. I nodded. The male must be communicating with Zane too. I hope the male voice does not waste his energy speaking to us.

"Go to sleep, brother. I will go train... I don't feel like sleeping. You can tell me what happened in the morning. Good night."

"Good night."

I walked to the basement training course. The bounty seemed more... Peaceful... At night. I guess it because Jay-

"... Nya..."

Never mind.

I worked on creating mist so we could get away if we are in trouble. I can sort of do it, but it is only big enough for two or three people. I got exhausted enough that I finally let the darkness take me away. And, for once, I dreamt of nothing.

No POV

Zane woke up early to find his sister asleep on the training room floor. He smiled. He was happy his sister was safe. She woke up and smiled at him. They did as they had said from last night and told each other what had happened when Annalise was fighting the evil inside of her.

"We searched for the temple of light, but failed. We had kept searching since."

"There were two people, one good and one bad, fighting over what's best for me. The voice we heard was the good voice."

They kept talking until the other ninja woke up...

Lloyd's POV

I woke up. Nothing but the silent, darkness of the sleeping bounty. I walked to Annalise's room. I hope she's okay. She's the first girl I've ever really liked.

I panicked when I walked into her empty room. Neither twindroid was here. Where did they go?!

I sighed in relief when I heard the soft laughter of Annalise echo throughout the bounty. She's awake. I wish life wasn't so complicated.

What could happen next?

A/N  
Sorry for such a short chapter! But I have something to tell you guys! You get to come up with the name and appearance of the male voice!

I trust you guys a lot! And just so you know, Annalise does not like the male voice and the male voice does not like Annalise. It's a friend thing.

Review!

NinG out!


	26. I Need Your Help

Chapter 26  
I need your help

A/N  
ZaneWalker gets full credit for creating the name and look for the male voice, now known as Sky Jackson! Enjoy!

Annalise's POV

I was meditating with Zane and I heard the male voice. We spoke with each other through meditation.

"Hello Annalise."

"Hello..." I hesitated. I realized I have just been calling him 'male voice' this whole time.

"My name is Sky Jackson."

"Hello Sky." I remembered last night. He needs our help. "Sky, what is your location?"

"I'm stuck somewhere under the stone armies camp. It's not heavily guarded right now. The stone army is working on what looked like a giant samurai helmet."

Weird, I thought.

"Do not worry Sky. I will get help and we will get you out of there."

"Be quick. I don't know how long they're going to be working on that thing."

I stopped meditating. Assuming the guys would be searching for the temple of light, I shall seek help from another warrior on board.

"Nya?"

"Yeah, Annalise?"

"I'm going to need your help."

A/N  
Hey guys! I know I haven't updated Twindroids in awhile, buys that is only because,

1) I had to write it  
2) I had to...

I guess that's basically it! Anyway, I want to thank you guys for giving me feedback. That is just EPICNESS right there! Review!

(Sorry for a short chapter! At least... I think)

NinG out!


	27. We're On Our Way

Chapter 27  
We're on our way

Nya's POV

Before I leave with Annalise I have to install something on the earth driller (this time the name came from one of the set boxes). We decided that we'd have to be quick if they found the temple of light. Otherwise the guys would have to wait until tomorrow. Knowing them, they'll be spotted soon.

Annalise called me.

"Nya!" I ran over. "We're leaving"

"Okay."

"He said somewhere at their camp."

"Who?"

"He's... He's the boy who helped me save Zane's life..."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Look!" I whispered, knowing there were stone army warriors nearby. There was some sort of shaft going under ground.

"That's it! Lets go save Sky!"

"Wait a minute Annalise." She stopped, "I think I forgot our weapons..." I was embarrassed. I'm usually the one to remind Kai about something. Now here I am, forgetting something that is really important.

"Don't worry. I grabbed them."

We crept down the shaft and it felt like an hour before we got to the bottom. There was a man there. He had silver hair, crystal blue eyes, his hair was like Kai's and Zane's mixed together, he was wearing a lab coat, black gloves, black dress shoes, grey dress pants, and he had glasses. For some reason, he reminded me of Dr. Julien.

"Annalise?"

"Sky? Is that you?"

"Quickly, Annalise! I fear your friends have been spotted!"

Annalise ran to Sky and broke the glass cage he was in.

"Quickly Sky, we must go!"

We all ran out. I told Sky to go with Sensei Wu, Misako, and Dr. Julien. I told Kai about the surprise in the earth driller. Then ran back to the bounty. I really hope we can get out of here.

A/N  
I know this is short, but my flipping iPod is going to die. Don't you hate the short battery on them? I know I do! I'm gonna get a new poll up soon so be sure to check it out soon! Review!

NinG out!


	28. Temple of Light

Chapter 28  
Temple of light

Annalise's POV

"You guys got spotted? Who gave you out? Jay?"

"Hey!"

"It was me, Annalise. I had to get the falcon..." It was unlike Zane to get himself spotted. The stone army chased us. I looked behind us.

"Huh... So that's what a stone army warrior looks like..." For some reason that made Jay laugh. Cole drove us underground and it felt like seconds before we made it there.

There was a mountain. It was tall and I think I could see a building near the top.

"They're still coming!"

"Let's see what my sister packed..."

He clicked the button on the back and the fire mech opened.

"Oh, I love my sis!"

"The golden swords Nya added really make it look awesome..." I was serious. That made the mech look really good. A stone army warrior drive up.  
"You had to be first." He grabbed the bike and threw it towards the other warriors. We climbed on the mech and Kai started up the mountain.

"Where is it?"

"Jay, are you sure you saw it?"

"Yes I saw it Cole! The medallion matched up!"

"Well in the meantime, I've got to find a way to slow them down."

We started climbing the mountain while Kai created a diversion. It took awhile, but Lloyd had reached the correct height to see the temple of light.

We walked in and while the guys looked at one wall, I looked at another... About me...

I looked at the wall. It showed father turning me on after Zane (she's the younger twin of Zane). The next one showed the fire. I didn't want to relive that experience. I looked to the next. It showed Lloyd finding my unconscious body after the skeleton attack (go vote in my polls!). The next picture showed me finding the golden fans of water. I felt them on their clips. It's a good thing I grabbed them before I ran back to the bounty. The second to last, I saw Nya and I saving Sky from the stone army. The last one showed me... Right now? The guys walked over.

"I- is that a burning building?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

We walked to the middle. I noticed my emblem next to a pillar. The guys' emblems were next to pillars to. Lloyd's was in the middle. We are going to reach a new level of ninjitzu today.


	29. New

Chapter 29

New

Annalise's POV

We heard the stone army get closer.

"The bell! It's an instrument!"

He ran up to Coles pillar, jumped from the pillar to the bell, and struck it with such force that in sure everyone at the bounty heard it.

"Nobody move!"

We were still. Kai was first. He was engulfed in a nearly blinding light. When he came out, he had an all new suit and a golden rod in the shape of a dragon. The same happened to the rest of us. When it was my turn it felt like something was trying to enter my systems.

"Embrace the light, Annalise."

Sky. I did as he said and came out looking different then the guys. I had a golden dragon rod, but my suit looked different. It was still light blue, but it was wrapped at the waist. My pants were white and the ribbons on my legs were light blue and black.

I looked at Lloyd. He was rising in the air. The rods extended into elemental blades.

"Cool..." I whispered.

"Send him your power!" I looked up and Lloyd was spinning. I saw what the guys were doing and followed suit. He soon was wearing the same thing as the guys. He fell.

"Lloyd!" The stone army burst through the doors.

"Let 'em have it!"

While the guys had their own stone army warriors, I was surrounded. I put the blade tip on the ground and stood on it. I jumped up and grabbed my blade. The force of the water was enough to knock them unconscious. Lloyd got enough energy to create a golden dragon. It was a sign for victory...

A/N

Yay! They reached kimono (basically what I call it)! New polls! Vote for:

Would you rather me write...

• Sky Jackson's history

• Annalise's past (before and when Lloyd found her

• Halloween

• slender/ninjago crossover

Polls are up! Vote! Review! (Sorry for a short chapter!)

NinG out!


	30. A New Weapon

Chapter 30  
A new weapon

No POV

All of the ninja except for Lloyd were at the shore line. The guys were testing out their blades and Annalise was talking with Sky.

After Sensei Wu came over to scold the ninja, they decided to tone down the practicing. That is until something peculiar flew into range...

"Eat dirt, scumbag!" Sky and Annalise heard Zane gasp over Jays rambling. He disintegrated Coles rock with ice seconds before it hit the falcon.

"That is not a coconut."

"Nice reflexes..." Cole praised while the falcon landed on Zane's arm.

"It is good to have you back, old friend." With that the falcon flew off to greet Annalise. After that, she walked over to the other ninja.

"Where is Sky?"

"He had to return to his home. He does not live in the same material plane as us. So it may be awhile before we hear anything from him."

Zane looked like he understood perfectly, Cole looked like he understood half of it, Jay and Kai on the other hand? They looked very confused.

The twindroids heard Misako speaking. They motioned for the other ninja to follow and they were soon listening to something very interesting.

"Don't let us interrupt you, Misako. Continue?" Jay had heard only one word and was already talking.

"Bequeathed? Anyone?"

Misako told the ninja of how they could stop the final battle from happening. It was clear on what they had to do.

While four of the six ninja got ready to head to the stone army's camp with Misako, the other two spent time together.

"So why wouldn't they let you go, Annalise?"

"They think the stone army is going to try to execute me, because I'm a big help when it comes to defeating your father." Lloyd seemed saddened. "What is wrong, Lloyd?"

"I just don't want to face my father... I-I don't want to have to-"

"I know, Lloyd. This is why our family is here. To prevent the final battle. You hopefully will not have to face your father, Lloyd." And with that, she gave him a motivational kiss. Lloyd blushed intensely.

"We should go wait for them to return."

And with that, they walked back to the front of the ship. Hand in hand...

With the enemy...

"We have yet to capture the blue one my lord." General Kozu informed his real master.

"Do not worry, Kozu. We will get her to change sides, soon enough...


	31. Darkness All Around Me

Chapter 31  
Darkness all around me

Annalise's POV

The guys and Misako got the helmet away from Garmadon. Our only hope is if they can get back to camp and pick us up without being followed. Nya left to get them awhile ago and Lloyd left to follow her when she didn't come back.

Sensei and I were sure they were on their way to the mountain with the helmet. So we left to go to the clock. They got to us a few minutes after we arrived.

We were unsuccessful in finding the perch of the helmet. The stone army arrived and took the helmet from our Sensei.

"No..." There was no hope. They got the helmet. I was saddened... Until I saw something peculiar headed his way...

"Nooo!" The clock had knocked the helmet out of his hand. A stone army warrior and Cole went after the helmet. When it had fallen, Misako gasped.

"The helmets perch!"

"There are only ten seconds left!" I calculated the time and distance in my head while she ran toward the helmet. She could possibly make it if she were quick enough.

"Please..." I was not relieved. The clock ran out of time and though Misako returned the helmet, it was no use. The clock blared and the horn was loud enough, I'm sure father heard it. We were cornered. The cliff started to break, leaving Nya by herself with the stone army. The edge broke and we fell.

Kozu grabbed my arm. Gripping the glove holding my injured hand tightly. I screamed in pain. There was no skin there. Just a metal hand and wrist. The skin was burned off in the fire.

He crushed my hand and it became useless. He threw me over the edge of the cliff.

"Nya! No!" That was all I had time to say. The next minute I saw darkness.


	32. Burn It Down

Chapter 32  
Burn it down

Zane's POV

We got back on shore. The water is very dense. While Jay and Cole were arguing, I turned my attention to... A hand? I walked towards that hand. I gasped at the sight. Annalise was laying there, limp and eyes wide with shock.

"No... NO!" I cried. Everyone looked over to us and saw...

"Annalise!" Kai and Cole held back Lloyd.

"We need to bring her back to our father! He may be the only one who could help!" I picked her up and we ran back to the bounty.

"Do not worry Jay." I said, "We will get Nya back." He smiled. I looked away from Jay. The bounty was in sight.

No POV

Dr. Julien was working on the falcon, to make sure it stayed together longer when the ninja rushed into the room.

"Father! We need help!" Julien looked at what the stone army had done.

"Lay her down."

Sky's POV

I had regained my strength and was heading back to the dark island. I walked up behind Cole. I saw what damage the stone army had done and decided to help.

I listened to Zane talk about the fall. I soon entered Annalise's mind. After a fall like that, she had to have lost something of her memory.

She was dreaming of a certain memory. A memory that scared me.

I saw a black figure with four arms throwing a match at a building. Annalise was on the top floor gazing out the window. I heard someone yell,

"Fire!" And Annalise had started making her way downstairs. She got to the fifth floor when a burning support beam fell on her arm. She screamed in pain. She had managed to get her arm loose but her wrist and hand were still stuck there. I saw four familiar figures.

"Is everyone out?" Cole asked. Annalise's scream answered him.

"If we don't get her out, she will inhale too much smoke and die!" Zane said.

"Zane, you stay here and try to put out the fire. Kai and I will try to find the girl. Jay, you keep the crowd under control." Someone in the crowd, a child, spoke up.

"She's on the fifth floor. My mommy pulled me away before we could help her." And with that, Cole and Kai were on their way to Annalise. I flew back to the fifth floor. Annalise had managed to get the rest of her arm out, but it was only a robotic hand. She shook off the odd sight and grabbed a black glove from a desk in a room that was almost burned completely. Cole and Kai saw her exit the room and helped her down the stairs.

The paramedics tried to help, but she refused them. I know she didn't want them to see her hand. The child walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" Annalise only smiled faintly and fell. I was pulled out of the memory.

"Sky?" I looked it was Annalise. She was still alive, her hand was just limp. "How much did you see?"

"All of it."

"Promise not to tell. I want to tell them on my own."

"I promise." I walked over to where she was standing. It turned out she was looking through her own eyes. She was whispering.

"Please don't find it..." Her left arm was the one that burned.

"She should be okay, but I need to check for more damage." Julien started to pull off her gloves.

"No..." She whispered. Everyone gasped at the sight of her left hand. It was only metal wire, crumpled like paper. Cole spoke up.

"She was the burn victim."


	33. A fire?

Chapter 33  
A fire?

No POV

"A fire? What fire?"

"The girl!" Zane said. "She was the last girl we saved from the fire!"

"How did the fire start?"

"Garmadon." Everyone looked in the doorway. Sky stood behind Cole, looking stern.

"Sky?"

"Garmadon started the fire. It's his fault that Annalise was burned."

Zane's POV

Garmadon? He did this? What reason could he have had to possibly do this? How could I have not known it was her? I had faint memories of her when I first became a ninja. I should have known!

"I should have known..."

"Zane, you couldn't have known. Her hair was black from smoke." Kai said. I looked to Sky, and something in his words intrigued me.

"Sky, how could you have known about the fire? You were not there and she never told you." He paused before speaking.

"I... Saw it happen. I watched her memory of it. And as crazy as it sounds, she's... Uh... Watching this conversation right now."

"She's awake?"

"No, she's watching from _inside_ of her head,_ through_ her eyes." That didn't seem to make much sense to me, but I did not say anything. How did they communicate though?

Annalise's POV

"I guess he had no other choice..." I looked around my memories. I was simply looking for ones that I had truly forgotten. There was a certain one I was looking for.

It was...

A/N  
Cliffhanger! So I have been super nervous about my talent show. And I just tried out and I could feel my legs shaking! You have no idea how shy and stage fright I am! I hopefully find out this week! Oh yeah! I have three last words for you:

SUMMERS ALMOST HERE!

NinG out!


	34. Garmatron

Chapter 34  
Garmatron

It was one from my childhood. When I was a young android. Something... Strange happened. And I need to see what happened. But I don't even know if its in my memory banks anymore.

I ran around the blankness that is currently my mind. When I came across the memory.

"Here we go..." I jumped in. Everything was white for a second, then I was in birchwood forest. I looked behind me and saw her. Black hair, completely white skin, black orbs for eyes, fangs for teeth. She was horrifying. The one who tried to turn me evil. Thank the stars for Sky.

"Run little girl!" She grinned and her voice was different. It was sharp, full of anger, and high-pitched. The memories of this scene slowly flooded back into my mind.

"Father! Zane!" M-my fear switch was on. I was crying.

"Help me! Please!" The door opened and my father and brother came out. I ran into fathers arms and Zane threw extra pieces of metal at that thing. He ran inside and we followed soon after.

I exited the memory and my heart was pounding against my chest. And yes, Zane and I do have hearts. Everything was getting brighter. It soon got bright enough that all I could see was pure whiteness. Then I red wood.

No POV

Annalise sparked to life and shriveled in pain. No one was in the room. She looked at her hands. The right one was perfectly normal, the left on however was still wire, yet she could still use it.

"H-hello?" Her voice echoed off the walls of the bounty. She heard footsteps and Dr. Julien came in the room.

"Your awake!"

"Yes father..." She stopped, "where is everyone else?"

"They went after Garmatron."

"Garmawhat?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to steer the bounty to the shore." She nodded and ran to the deck.

They arrived in time to see the missile get launched at Lloyd.

"Nooo!"

"I may not be able to fight, but I can fly!"

Julien ran to the deck and jumped off the ship with Annalise.

"That went well!" Annalise giggled and fixed her fathers glasses.

"Lloyd!" Annalise ran to him, her father in tow. She ignored the fact the portal closed. She ignored the fact that Nya left with Garmadon. She ignored the fact that Garmadon had fingers (lol). All she could think about right now was Lloyd.

A/N  
Attention everyone!

"I've got a picture on DeviantART!"

Thank you for ruining the surprise, Annalise.

"Your welcome!"

It's true, I did post a picture of Annalise on DA. She's got ZX on. I hope you check it out! Review if you want me to draw something with Sky!

"Or me wearing kimono!"

WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE ANNALISE! Review!

"Your crazy..."

I just watched Iron Man 3 not that long ago (best movie ever). Why do you think I'm so crazy?

Review!

NinG out!


	35. Ultimate Spinjitzu Master

Chapter 35  
Ultimate spinjitzu master

No POV

Lloyd awoke to the sound of waves smashing against rocks. Everyone was around him... Well... Except for two people. He sat up and saw Annalise making the ocean go crazy and Zane trying to calm her down. He stood up but yelled when he fell back down. The crashing stopped and Annalise looked over her shoulder.

"Lloyd!"

She ran to him at an insane speed and helped him up. The others had only just gotten there when he was already standing and Kai helped Lloyd keep balance.

"We didn't lose the battle. We just lost the fight..."

~Episode 26~  
(Forgive me if I forget!)

"There we go."

"Can I still fight?"

"I'm afraid not. That leg'll take weeks to heal."

"What about Annalise?"

"She seems to be so unfocused ever since you were hurt. I don't think she'll be able to do it." Lloyd sighed and limped over to everyone else, Dr. Julien helping him walk. Everyone started talking as Lloyd drifted through his mind. How will I defeat the overlord if I can't even walk?, he thought. Annalise pulled him up. He was surprised.

"W- where are we going?"

"The temple of light. Weren't you listening?" She giggled.

"Uh... Yeah I was listening." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on." They walked to Kai's mech and climbed on.

At the temple of light

"I don't understand. Why would the falcon lead us back here?"

Lloyd drifted off again. Do I really have to kill my father?, he thought. Annalise startled him again.

"We will try to prevent that, Lloyd. You know we will." She smiled. Annalise made sure that Lloyd could stand on his own, then went to her pillar. She slid in her blade like the others and everyone watched in awe as the floor opened up and out rose a golden samurai mech.

"The legend is true…"

"The first ultimate spinjitzu master once sat here? No way!" Cole yelled.

"Does it still work?" Annalise asked.

"Sadly, I think time has done'er in. She's nothing but an old relic now."

"If it worked for the first spinjitzu master, perhaps it will work for the next spinjitzu master."

"It's worth a shot."

"Watch out!" Cole yelled. He jumped down and Lloyd climbed up. He fiddled with it but nothing happened. He was about to jump down when the mech sparked to life and started glowing.

"Woah!" He messed with the controls.

"How does the leg feel now?" Sensei Wu yelled.

"Stronger!" Lloyd yelled back.

"Well I know how he's getting home." Misako said.

"But how are we?" Annalise asked. They heard familiar roars outside. Everyone except for Lloyd ran out of the temple of light. Five familiar faces flew to the temple of light. Everyone but Sky and Lloyd boarded the dragons. Lloyd had the mech and Sky... Well... How do you think he got back home if he lived on a different plain?


	36. Finale

Chapter 36  
Finale

The ninja, Sensei, Dr. Julien, Misako, and Sky arrived in Ninjago City to see it was in ruins. Everyone in Ninjago was affected by dark matter. Basically... Everything was darker and duller.

"Is that another dragon?" Sky asked.

"It's the overlord, isn't it." Kai looked to Misako. She nodded and looked up again.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"Garmatron." She replied.

"It's a fortress?" Jay asked.

"No Jay," Annalise said, "it's a puppy." He stuck his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled. They continued talking and the ninja soon left to fight off the stone army. The others went to find the helmet overlord was wearing. They found it. Just on a brown-clad mans head.

With the ninja

They fought hard, using any and every technique they knew, but they were outnumbered one to one hundred. They were about to lose hope when... The army stopped moving.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"They are Frozen." Zane replied. Kozu spoke.

"All hail the brown ninja! What do you command!"

"Brown ninja?" Jay asked. The ultra dragon flew down with Dareth on.

"What's up fellas? Look who's in command now?"

"The helmet controls the army!" Cole said, "Well done!"

Annalise looked up at the overlord. She attempted to read his mind, but it just made her shudder in disgust.

"Now we stand a fighting chance!" Jay yelled.

"I need to get to the top of that fortress" Lloyd yelled, "I may not be able to make it on my own, but with your help I can face him!"

"Ninjago!" Dareth walked over.

"Where'd you get those? I want one." Kai looked at him.

"You too brown ninja. Today, your one of us. Should we do it once more? Just for old times sake?" Kai asked. Dareth looked at the blade and held it up.

"Ninjago!" He looked at his new army.

"Stone army, go!" They charged up the steps and were shot down by Nya.

"Better give this back." Kai ran to the others and started up the stairs. Cole and Kai helped Lloyd up and the others stayed either in front or back.

Everything was going smoothly until overlord breathed a dark matter fire and it blasted Cole, who pushed Lloyd away.

"Cole!"

"Go!" The rest of the ninja left through hesitation. Jay was next. He scared Lloyd even more, only because he didn't want to do this alone.

"The odds of the rest of us making it up there is zero to one!"

"We have to make it!" Cole and Jay were walking up the stairs again. They were darker in comparison to Zane, Kai, Lloyd, and Annalise and had purple-shaded eyes.

"I'll hold them off. Just make sure Lloyd gets to the top." He faced the two darker ninja. Annalise hesitated, but continued. The overlord fired again, but in front of the three remaining ninja. What appeared from the smoke shocked the ninja.

"It is... Her..." Annalise whispered. She felt something click, literally, inside of her. It was her fear switch.

"Isn't that better? Now, I don't think I properly introduced myself. I'm Corra, your worst nightmare." She charged after Lloyd and, ignoring her fear, Annalise stopped her with her blade.

"But... Annalise! You were supposed to help me defeat the overlord!" Lloyd yelled.

"I am" Annalise replied, "I'm holding her off so you can get to him, to defeat him!" Kai had to drag Lloyd up the stairs after that. He soon had to stop Nya. Lloyd was left alone to fight.

With Annalise (just because I'm sure you know what Lloyd does)

She stood in front of her opponent, blocking any way to get to Lloyd. Her blade was out in front of her and she was shaking. Corra hissed and lunged at Annalise. Her claws were sharp enough that they could be lethal weapons.

Annalise looked behind Corra and saw her brothers. Racing toward the fighting duo at alarming speeds. Annalise made a wall of water between her and Corra and shoved her off the side.

But Corra wasn't going to go down easily, if that's what you thought. She grabbed Annalise's shoulder before she fell, causing both of them to fall to the ground below.

"With that speed and height, she'll be killed for sure!" Dr. Julien yelled in fright and concern. Corra tried choking Annalise with her own hood. Annalise kicked Corra in the stomach and sent her flying to the ground even faster.

Everyone on the ultra dragon thought all hope was lost for the youngest android. But lucky for them, Zane had told her about finding the falcon, whom was perched on Julien's shoulder, and how they used their hoods as parachutes. And while Corra fell to her death, Annalise floated down safely.

There was a sudden flash of light, and Garmatron had disappeared, along with the overlord and Corra. Everyone who was affected by dark matter was awakened by the light. Kai and Jay woke up next to each other and ran to Nya, who had woken up seconds after. Cole and Zane hugged (brotherly). Lloyd and Annalise kissed. The ultra dragon flew to the ground and everyone reunited.

Lloyd was saddened, but the look in Annalise's deep blue eyes gave him hope. A figure emerged from the rubble.

"Lloyd?" Everyone looked over. A man was standing in the rubble, slowly climbing down.

"D-dad? Dad!" The golden ninja ran over to his now pure-hearted father.

"All the evil and venom is... Gone..." Misako said. Wu smiled.

"Brother..."

"Wu... It's been so long..." The brothers hugged and the rest of the family walked away to catch up.

"Where there's trouble, there will always be a need for a ninja..."

A/N  
This is sad. This is the final authors note for this story. We've been through so much together and now I can complete my first fanfic.

NinG signing out for the final time in thi story!


End file.
